


The Christmas Gift

by fanwit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Alastor makes a gift for Arthur, being too sentimental in his opinion. But hey, Arthur likes sappy things.
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Arthur Weasley
Kudos: 3





	The Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last January, decided to wait until December to publish it, and here I am! My [tumblr](https://fanwit.tumblr.com).

_6th February, 1974_

_We celebrated your birthday together for the first time. Everybody ended up leaving early with Bilius the earliest because he got banned after getting sick on some unfortunate bloke. You told me_

Alastor paused. He didn't know exactly what to write next. He remembered Arthur leaning over and saying he was never drinking and he really mastered the art of getting other people to drink his drinks. He also remembered he ended up having to take Arthur back to the Burrow because Arthur had a breakdown and they told everybody Arthur was just drunk. Christ, why did he never write down more details in his journals? It would be very useful to have detailed notes for this.

_your brother had died the day before. You also admitted it was the first you were talking about it. I would've liked a better memory for this date but this wasn't just the first birthday, this was the first time we even met up outside of work and the first time I had been invited to someone's birthday party not at work._

Dammit, Alastor was getting sentimental. He knew Arthur liked sentimentality but there was only so much he could write. He frowned at the dates he had so far. Who knew trying to come up with something for every date would be so hard? He flipped the pages randomly and ended up in June. There was one date left for that month.

_25th June, 1995_

_The day after Crouch Jr was found out, you paid me a visit._

Arthur had burst in, saw him then hugged him. He had cried for the longest time. Alastor wondered if he should pick a different memory for that day. He had included the date when they had their first fight and well, it was only fair he included some bad memories.

_You apologised for not realising it wasn't me but you had been with me for only five minutes at most. From what I gathered, you had been busy with the policemen as well and a certain reporter. You ended up staying the night and I didn't want you to leave ever again because I wasn't sure if I could stand the darkness or the risk of someone else breaking in. I let you borrow my pyjamas. There's another first for us, you never returned those pyjamas. You can keep it though._

Alastor looked up at the clock. Ten. He had two hours until midnight then he definitely needed to go to bed. Arthur would be upset if he stayed up past midnight, even if it was a present for him. Dammit, he really thought he would have enough time to finish before Christmas but here he was, on Christmas Eve, hurriedly adding last-minute memories to Arthur's only present. In hindsight, Alastor probably should've brought some books in addition to the memory book. But casting the proper spells to ensure nobody but Arthur and he could read it took up a lot of his time and he barely had any money left over after buying the intended addition for the memory book.

Alastor waved his wand and a list of shimmering words slowly appeared. _16th March, 27th August, 13th December_ it read. Alastor sighed. Three more dates to go. He leaned over the table and grabbed a random journal. He flipped it open to where March would be. There was nothing but bare details of some cases, a nasty incident involving a goblin and a cart (still was all Stafford's fault) and some mentions of Squibs. Ah, it must be 1968, Alastor realized. He dropped the journal and picked up another one. 1968 was far too early to have any mention of Arthur.

Alastor squinted, trying to remember the spell Arthur had taught him. It had a very specific wand movement. "Show me involvement of Arthur Weasley," he mumbled, hoping Arthur wouldn't hear him and waved his wand. The journal spun open and went to a 16th January. Too early but Alastor read the entry anyway. The text with Arthur mentioned was a shiny gold.

_Longbottom down quickly, Weasley grabbed the object he wanted and subdued everybody despite my specific order for him to stay out until we had it under control. Disapparated out right away, avoided me for the rest of the day, didn't even hold the lift for me._

That's right, Arthur had made eye contact and rapidly pressed the button for the lift doors to close. Alastor let out a snort at that memory. Pity he finished January, that would've been a funny story to include. He waved for the next page to show and he kept going until he reached March. No mention of Arthur for 17th March. Alastor sighed and waved his wand for the search to include all his journals.

After a brief checking of five journals, he finally got one.

_Weasley dropped by, brought a book, left at 2:11._

Alastor frowned at that. That was all that was down for 17th March. The entry before had described a visit to the zoo, their third visit, and the entry after talked about finishing the book. Why would he write 2:11 exactly? Alastor leaned back. What would make him remember the time exactly? He must've been seated at the couch when Arthur left, the clock would've been in view if he watched Arthur leave. Alastor flipped through the book quickly, holding his thumb to save his position. Mentions of Hogwarts, the Ministry and Arthur's kids flew by. Then something caught his eye.

_Spaghetti at new flat, had popcorn. Brought back home leftovers. Might invite him over to finish tomorrow._

It was 2002. Alastor turned back to 17th March. That dinner at Arthur's new flat had been their technically-fifth-but-not-really date. Now he remembered why. He picked up the memory book, letting the journal fall to the couch.

_17th March, 2002_

_Today, you dropped by with another new book for me to read. You told me you thought I'd be interested in maybe talking about books like a book club. I assumed you were trying to find something to do because of the recent divorce and all. You ended up staying through breakfast (eating the last of my eggs, thank you very much, do you have any idea how hard it is for me to be inauspicious at the grocery store?) and lunch and we talked about pretty much everything._

_We were on the couch talking about Doctor Who and I was talking when you leaned over. It was our first kiss and you instantly retreated with apologies and left without saying anything else. You left at exactly 2:11 and you didn't come back for three days. I passed the time by reading your book repeatedly, hoping you'd still want to talk to me._

Well, it was a bit of a depressing end but hey, it got happier later. Alastor waved his wand and the journals came up. He searched for August with Arthur Weasley.

_27th August, 2004_

_I woke up at 3 in the morning and didn't go back to sleep. You made breakfast but I'm fairly certain neither one of us remembers what breakfast was. We were too nervous about lunch. We went to that new restaurant that just opened (isn't it closed down now?) and your kids did not arrive on time at all. Percy was the first, his meeting had run longer than expected, and nobody else offered excuses. Charlie, Bill, George, Ron and Hermione, Harry, Fred then finally Ginny. You didn't say a single thing until end of lunch when you cleared your throat. I think they knew you were nervous because you didn't say anything and stared at them blankly for a solid minute._

_I have to admit, I wonder how you broke the divorce to them because what you did really doesn't reflect well on you. You just said Mad-Eye has something to say. So I ended up giving a long rambly speech on how important vigilance was and that anybody could get replaced at any point and one needed to know the significant things of the other to be able to know they've been replaced. And at this point you cut in and said significant things such as others and Mad-Eye is my other and we've been dating for two years and we're done with lunch good-bye. You tried leaving but I made you sit back down. I'm sure you remember how they reacted. On the way back home, you insisted on getting ice cream so we ate ice cream outside and watched cars go by._

"Hey, it's nearly midnight," Arthur said from the top of the stairs. Alastor looked up at the wall in the way.

"Okay, I'll be up soon."

He waved his wand again and hurriedly searched for December 1995. Just as he had thought, 13th December was the right date for what he had in mind.

_13th December, 1995_

_Today was when I heard about what happened to you the night before. Right before the holidays and everything. I didn't pay you a visit because I didn't want anybody knowing you were my friend or anything so I ended up sending an owl with a shitty drawing of a snake. Hope you found that somewhat amusing._

_Later in the day, I didn't think the drawing was a good idea so I sent another owl telling you to be more careful next time and not to let any snakes to bite you. Then I didn't think that was a good letter so I sent you another drawing, this time a snake biting a stickman and a very carefully drawn diagram of the stickman moving out of the way properly._

_You probably don't have a very clear memory of that day considering the blood loss and all and Molly was not amused at all with me. Sent me a howler and everything. You better still have these drawings because I don't want to have suffered for nothing._

* * *

Arthur eyed the tree again.

"Interesting how there's nothing under there," Arthur said.

"Thought I'd forego gifts this year."

"You opened all your gifts already." Arthur made an exaggerated sad face. "I would've liked the chance to return it all."

Alastor rolled his eyes and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out the memory book, all wrapped up. Arthur held out a hand but Alastor didn't hand it over.

"One, this took me forever so savour it." Alastor handed it over. "Two, don't you dare tear through the wrapping."

Arthur nodded and proceeded to open the gift so slowly Alastor regretted asking him to not open it quickly. Arthur tossed off the wrapping and examined the cover of the book carefully.

"Don't read," Arthur read out loud. "Does that apply to me?"

"Oh hush, read the rest."

"Before Christmas," Arthur finished and looked up at Alastor. "It's Christmas. Does this book mean this Christmas?"

"Arthur."

"Okay, okay." Arthur opened the book. "Sheesh, tough crowd."

The entry was the first of January and Alastor tried to remember what the hell he had put down for that date.

"We snogged for a whole year," Arthur said. He looked up amusedly. "I forgot about that joke."

Alastor moved from the couch and onto the floor. He leaned on the table. Arthur looked at him curiously and Alastor began doing some of his stretches. Arthur turned back to the book and flipped to a random page.

"21st April, 1982," Arthur declared. He fell silent and stared at the page with watery eyes. "Oh, aww, I forgot about the ferris wheel."

"You're forgetting awfully a lot," Alastor said, "good thing I'm giving you this." Arthur shook his head and flipped ahead.

"Oh, this is when we came out to my parents and my brothers." Arthur read, once again silently, then looked up at Alastor. "You really didn't mind the gravestones?"

"If I did, I'm fairly certain I would've broken up with you on the spot."

"Fair enough," Arthur said with a smile. He looked back down at the journal.

"Turn to Christmas, will you?"

"What date was that again? The 23rd?" Arthur turned the pages anyway and Alastor didn't bother answering.

"Read out loud, will you?"

"25th December, 20- oh that's today!" Arthur leaned closer to the journal. "Will it say you got me a thousand gifts?"

"Greedy, greedy," Alastor tsked. Arthur didn't look up.

"Right, right. Today, I- Do you want me to read this the other way around?"

"Whatever you want."

"Easier for me to read this verbatim, I suppose." Arthur cleared his throat. "Today, I gave you pretty much nothing but this book. You gave me your love and that's all I really need."

Alastor reached into his pocket.

"This entire book is really just a way for the both of us to look back on our years together and I really hope there'll be a lot more to come. I consider myself a very lucky man to have found someone as wonderful as you. I'll be the first to admit, the day we met I didn't think much of you. You were the type to blend in and that was the way you liked it. I hope you really don't mind not blending in now, especially with someone like me. Everywhere we go, we'll attract attention for all kinds of reasons. I just want one reason to be because they can see how in love we are. I hope you have the same sentiment."

Alastor clutched the addition he had in his pocket. Arthur's eyes looked even more watery than before.

"Today is a special day because it's Christmas. I never enjoyed Christmas because I didn't like my family and I didn't have anyone to spend it with, not even a friend. You changed that. Now I've got a family to spend it with (briefly, as much as I love your family, they're a bit much at times) and I've got a best friend as well. You're my boyfriend, my best friend, and my partner. You've always been there for me and I want to be there for you for as long as you'll let me. This is a special day for the both of us. Today, I proposed to you."

Alastor held out the box and Arthur looked up.

"Will you marry me?" Alastor asked.

Arthur put down the book and looked down at Alastor.

"You swore you wouldn't make me cry at our proposal, you bastard." Arthur joined him on the floor and they hugged. "Yes, yes, of course I will."

Alastor put the ring onto Arthur's finger.

"We really don't have a lot of firsts left now, do we?" Arthur said a bit sadly.

"No." Alastor took both Arthur's hands into his. "I can think of a few."

Alastor leaned in and they kissed. Alastor looked into Arthur's eyes.

"First kiss as an engaged couple."

Arthur laughed. Alastor grinned and continued.

"First kiss for every year, every birthday, first time for everything."

"First Christmas as an engaged couple," Arthur whispered.

"First mistletoe?"

"I think I have one in the kitchen."

They stood up together and Arthur steadied Alastor.

"First synchronised standing as an engaged couple."

"First asleep leg as an engaged couple."

"We're going to be doing this all day, aren't we?"

"Let's see how long it takes until your kids are sick of us and kick us out."


End file.
